Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the video series of Random House Home Video with the six videocassettes/VHSs and DVDs in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (March 15, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever (August 17, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever (April 20, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever (October 17, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (February 13, 1994) *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (July 20, 1994) Cast *Kyle Stanley as Huckle Cat and Henry Pig *Alexander C. Iwachiw as Ole Owl and additional voices *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Huckle Cat *Jimmy Guardino as The Second Kitten and additional voices *Rickey Carter as Ned Alligator *Joanna Leeds as Ursula Pig *Olivia Burnette as Kathy Cat *Jenell-Slack Wilson as Lily Bunny *Danielle Keaton as Sally Pig, Mary, The Mouse, The First Kitten and additional voices *Jodie Sweetin as Hilda Hippo *Eden Riegel as The Third Kitten and additional voices *Jason Ellefson as Ralph Pig *Jeff Bennett as Sergeant Murphy *Frank Oz as Bananas Gorilla *Justin Shenkarow as Alex Bear *Jason Mendelson as David Raccoon *Jeremy Miller as Freddie Fox *Jessica Zucha as Lily Bunny *Sean Collins as Arthur Pig and Freddie Fox *Jason Riffle as Tom Wolf *Brian Eppes as Wilma Walrus *Lacey Chabert as Anne Bear *Ami Foster as Edna Bunny *Brandon Stewart as Ralphie Raccoon *Lateaka Vinson as Rhonda Raccoon and Little Bo Peep *Jennifer Banko as Christine Beaver and Libby Leopard *Becky Swonke as Mary Mouse and Sally Cat *Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mr. Fixit *Agnes Herrmann as Lily Bunny *Brett Johnson as Freddie Fox *Brett Ambler as Huckle Cat *Jamie E. Smith as Ursula Dog and Polly Pig *Steve Saxon as Jimmy Bunny *Dave Coulier as Smokey and Snozzle *Debi Derryberry as Sparky *Ron Marshall as Fireman Ralph, Smokey, Mouse Firefighters, Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Mr. Frumble, Marvin Mouse, Pa Pig, Father Pig, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Bob Fox, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Baker Freddie, Grocer Huckle, Mr. Rabbit, The Spider, Wee Willie Winkie, Mr. Mouse, Mr. Owl, Father Cat, Mr. Raccoon, Mr. Fox, Mr. Elephant and additional voices *Angela Lee Sloan as Mrs. Bunny, Mrs. Fox, Miss Honey, Mother Kitten, Vincent Van Goat, Nurse Nelly, Little Miss Muffet, Rhonda Raccoon, Sally Cat, Olive Owl, Lily Bunny, The Mouse Firefighter, Xavier Mouse, Mrs. Elephant, Mrs. Owl, Ma Pig, Mrs. Hippo, Mrs. Mouse, Mother Cat, Mrs. Alligator, Patty Elephant and additional voices *Jane Woods as Mrs. Bunny and Mother Pig *Scott Beach as Doctor Lion *Cathy Gallant as Mrs. Cat *Keith Knight as Baker Freddie, Smokey, Sparky, Snozzle, Captain Bruno and additional voices *Rob Paulsen as The Dish *Sonja Ball as The Spoon *Blaze Berdahl as Quincy Cat and Zara Rabbit *Emily Perl Kingsley as Iris Pig, Susie Tiger and Yolanda Yak *Tommy J. Michaels as Henry Dog, Bruno Bear, Larry Lion, Gary Goat and additional voices *Alison Hashmall as Olive Owl *George Harrison as Mr. Read-a-Lot *Frank Welker as Fluffy, Fred, Ginger, Isabella and Ferdinand *Richard Newman as Old King Cole *Grey DeLisle, Barbara Kellerman or Jeanne Cairns as Mother Goose *Tom Hanks, Rush Limbaugh or P.J. Brown as the Narrator *Sterling Holloway, Shel Silverstein or Larry Robinson as the Narrator Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all videos of the series. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have previews, thus being released in 1989. **They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. **But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose videos do have previews, and they do also have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *ABC is the only video where the title has more than just two colors. *Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the shortest. *ABC and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Songs and Stories and Sing Along Mother Goose do not. Category:Video Series Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever